


Venice

by spierqueer



Category: sebastian olzanski - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierqueer/pseuds/spierqueer
Summary: tendernessˈtɛndənəsnounnoun: tenderness; plural noun: tendernesses1.gentleness and kindness; kindliness."he picked her up in his arms with great tenderness"





	Venice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leahburke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/gifts).



not everyone understood their love, they had a little bit more love inside their bodies than everyone else, she wrote poetry and he played the music so she could give live to that poetry, their love was simple, sweet, with a lot of coffee included more coffee than both of them would want, the sleepless nights made her side of bed cold from walking around the house cleaning trying to get her mind off the daily casualties that made her a very anxious and depressed person, but he loved her, and his side of bed ended up being cold as well, just to support her, most of their friends didn’t understand how he gave up on his nights to calm her down, most people didn’t understand her depression, but he did, and he loved her, and he cared. sometimes at night she’d get up just to look at the songs they wrote together and wonder how did she get so lucky, she has someone who loves her deeply, and that was all she needed, but she didn’t know he felt the exact same, she always told him how he made her feel worth something, worth breathing and worth loving, but she didn’t even imagine she made him feel like a prince, he always felt like royalty around her, just because she was always so gracious, and so loving, and even without loving herself she loved him more than she ever loved anyone, she loved him more than her heart could take, and both of them were thankful for each other. this is the story of a very lovely summer in venice, a lot of gondola rides and sweet lullabies, this is the story of how two souls meant for each other couldn’t even imagine to find love and live in a country known for gelatos and pasta. instead of falling in love in paris, they fell in love in venice, so to them, venice is the true city of love or should i say amore?


End file.
